A voile et à vapeur
by minimilie
Summary: Un anniversaire, rien à faire, ça doit être une méga fiesta, une soirée qu'on finit à terre ! Les Mugiwara sont bien placés pour le savoir... Et après la fête, avant le mal de crâne, les confidences et secrets dévoilés, les pulsions et fantasmes assumés. Un ZoSan sans prétention, pour l'anniversaire de Lisen-chan !


_Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices !_

_Cet OS est un modeste cadeau d'anniversaire pour** Lisen-chan**, avec quelques jours de retard... La faute au dinosaure qui me sert d'ordi. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et qu'il te plaira tout particulièrement Lisen. C'est mon premier ZoSan, alors j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment le trac. _

_Je remercie chaleureusement **nathdawn** pour avoir corrigé cet écrit et pour m'avoir donné des conseils afin que les deux zygotos ne soient pas trop OOC à cause de mon inexpérience dans ce pairing._

_Voilà, je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture à tous et **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LISEN** !_

_Disclaimer : tout appartient à Oda, sauf la blague douteuse de Brook qui est sortie directement de mon imagination tordue_

_Pairing : ZoSan_

_Rating : T, par sûreté, pour le langage et les allusions_

_Se passe peu de temps après la fin de l'ellipse des deux ans_

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis très longtemps, à en juger par le silence qui régnait sur le Sunny. L'équipage au Chapeau de Paille avait joyeusement festoyé dans la soirée, comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait fêter un anniversaire. Encore moins les trente ans de Robin. Pour tout dire, cela n'arriverait qu'une fois au cours de leur voyage… C'est pourquoi l'intégralité de l'équipage avait décidé d'arroser cela, à grand renfort de boissons fortes. Raison qui explique pourquoi tous se sont endormis sur le pont, ivres morts. Sauf Choper, parce que Nami râlait qu'il fallait quelqu'un de garde à la vigie et qu'on ne pouvait définitivement pas faire boire un petit renne aussi adorable…

En réalité, certains rares survivants tenaient encore debout – non,_ assis_ – après ce gargantuesque festin alcoolisé. Zoro, bien entendu… et Robin. Le premier était sorti vainqueur du concours de boisson, battant à plate couture la navigatrice qui était allée s'écrouler _sous ses mandariniers_, ainsi que Franky qui s'était affalé à l'intérieur du Graou Canon. Oui, _à l'intérieur_… allez savoir comment il a fait son compte !

Robin quant à elle… n'avait quasiment pas de coup dans le nez. Et cela grâce à un plan du tonnerre : elle avait gentiment demandé à Sanji de lui préparer son cocktail _non__ alcoolisé_ préféré, ce qu'il s'était empressé de faire en tourbillonnant, de grands cœurs remplaçant ses globes oculaires. Ce n'est qu'à cause du vert, râlant d'être le dernier encore en train de boire au milieu des cadavres de leurs compagnons, qu'elle avait cédé à la toute fin. Juste deux verres de rhum… Ou trois… Peut-être quatre ? Elle avait perdu le fil. Elle était juste bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Alors, finit par dire l'épéiste après avoir bu une énième gorgée au goulot de la bouteille, ça fait quel effet d'avoir trente ans ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire mystérieux.

« ça fait bizarre. »

Zoro répondit d'un grognement. Se triturer les méninges pour tenter de comprendre ses paroles sibyllines ne serait pas très productif à cette heure-ci, compte-tenu de ce qu'il avait bu. Oui, même lui était éméché. Il le cachait très bien, mais il était aussi fait que la belle brune.

« Tu crois qu'il va s'en remettre ? », chuchota sa dernière compagne de beuverie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au cuisinier profondément endormi à même le sol à côté d'eux, un sourire béat aux lèvres tandis qu'il serrait dans ses bras… _un chou vert_. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ne leur demandez pas comment ce pauvre légume s'était retrouvé là, ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Sanji n'avait assurément _pas_ acheté de chou à leur dernière escale, Nami détestait ça.

« Cet imbécile d'Ero-Cook n'est même pas capable de préparer un repas d'anniversaire potable et de boire _dix verres_ sans tomber de fatigue… Se mettre dans un tel état pour si peu, tchh. Quel amateur, râla le bretteur.

- Peut-être qu'il aurait moins de difficultés si tu le laissais dormir la nuit… »

Robin se retint de rire tandis que Zoro recrachait sa boisson par terre. Sanji n'allait pas du tout apprécier de retrouver de l'alcool partout dans la cuisine à son réveil… _S'il se réveillait un jour_, songea-t-elle intérieurement avec son air sérieux si caractéristique.

« Pardon ?, s'exclama Zoro une fois qu'il réussit à arrêter de s'étouffer.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent voyons, bretteur san. Fit Robin avec un sourire. Je suis au courant pour vous deux. »

Le vert la regarda avec de grands yeux, surpris.

« Depuis quand ?, demanda-t-il finalement à voix basse.

- Depuis quand est-ce que je sais que vous êtes amants, ou depuis quand est-ce que je sais que vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre ?, répondit-elle.

- Il y a une différence ?, marmonna Zoro

- Bien sûr. Pour la première question, je répondrais… depuis le premier jour, et pour la deuxième… avant même que vous ne vous en soyez rendu compte tous les deux. Ça crevait pourtant les yeux. »

Elle eut un petit rire en le voyant se renfrogner, avalant une nouvelle lampée d'alcool.

« Vous êtes très discrets… Mais pas assez pour mes yeux avisés cependant. Votre secret est bien gardé, rassure-toi », finit-elle par dire alors qu'il se pinçait l'arête du nez.

Il se détendit légèrement.

« Et puis vous formez un couple mignon comme tout quand vous abaissez vos barrières dans la vigie. Etonnant venant d'East Blue et du chevalier fou de ces dames, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne m'insulte pas s'il-te-plaît. Je ne suis pas « mignon » ! Ce mot, c'est comme ça qu'on qualifie un nouveau-né ou un chiot. Pas un épéiste assoiffé de sang comme moi. »

Il se figea soudainement.

« Attends un peu… _Quand on abaisse nos barrières dans la vigie_ ? Comment tu sais que… ? »

Elle se contenta de le regarder avec un sourire énigmatique, mettant un coude sur la table pour maintenir son menton dans le creux de sa main.

« Tu nous as espionnés ?

- Qui sait ?

- Bordel de merde… »

Elle rit une nouvelle fois devant son air choqué.

« Je ne te pensais pas si perverse !

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu n'aurais pas pensé de moi, bretteur-san.

- A part le fait que tu sois une voyeuse qui mate les couples homos ?

- Hum hum, acquiesça-t-elle.

- T'es bi ? interrogea-t-il difficilement après un court silence.

- Hum… Non. J'ai fait un essai avec notre navigatrice-san mais ça n'a pas été très concluant. »

Il mit un temps à assimiler ces paroles puis blanchit.

« La… sorcière… Toi… vous… »

Elle pouffa. Le cerveau du vert avait grillé on dirait.

« Je te taquinais, Zoro. Nami est trop obnubilée par Taisho-san pour songer à une autre relation, encore plus avec sa meilleure amie. »

L'épéiste souffla bruyamment, se tapant la tête contre la table dans l'espoir d'en faire sortir les scènes _trop réalistes_ qui s'y étaient logées.

« Donc pour répondre à ta question, je ne suis pas bisexuelle. J'aime les hommes, les vrais.

- Pas comme ce cuisinier du dimanche, alors, ricana Zoro en jetant un coup d'œil à Sanji qui dormait toujours aussi profondément par terre, un filet de bave s'échappant de ses lèvres.

- Il me semble que les rares fois où tu l'as laissé dominer, tu n'as pas pu remettre en doute sa virilité », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton joueur.

Il grimaça en se souvenant de ses boitements des lendemains. La brune marquait un point, admit-il rougissant légèrement avant de prendre une teinte cramoisie en comprenant qu'elle les avait espionnés suffisamment longtemps pour le voir dans cette position. Un long silence s'installa.

« Tu m'as demandé ce que ça faisait d'avoir trente ans, tu te souviens ?, reprit l'archéologue.

- Ouais.

- Eh bien ça fait réfléchir à beaucoup de choses, notamment tout ce qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de faire dans ses jeunes et folles années. Fumer un joint. Boire au point de ne se souvenir de rien le lendemain. Tomber amoureux… Assouvir ses fantasmes les plus fous.

- Pour le fait de picoler jusqu'à l'amnésie, t'es pas mal partie on dirait… C'est marrant, fit le vert en finissant sa bouteille. Sanji te voit toujours comme une déesse, une Mellorine, alors que moi j'ai toujours été beaucoup plus sceptique. J'ai eu raison au final, tes cornes de diablesse pointent sous tes cheveux.

-Entre démons, on se comprend, n'est-ce pas ? Démon d'East Blue ou d'Ohara, c'est du pareil au même. On a tous les deux le même penchant pour le sang, le sadisme, la luxure. »

Elle se leva finalement, titubant violemment.

« Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille dormir, je commence à trop parler », articula-t-elle en se dirigeant difficilement vers le pont.

Zoro hocha la tête.

« Bonne nuit, bretteur-san.

- Dis Robin, demanda finalement le jeune homme alors qu'elle réussissait à ouvrir la porte de la cuisine.

- Humm ?

- C'est quoi ton fantasme le plus fou ? »

La brune prit le temps de réfléchir, se mordant les lèvres pensivement.

« Faire un plan à trois, affirma-t-elle après un instant. Avec deux gays. Voir l'homme en train de me faire l'amour se faire prendre à son tour par un autre homme, ça doit être diablement excitant. Si Sanji et toi vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé mon cadeau d'anniversaire, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… »

L'archéologue lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif avant de fermer la porte. Zoro se redressa, regardant placidement le plafond de son unique œil valide. Il devait rêver et être en réalité en train de décuver sur le pont à côté des autres, entre Luffy enroulé autour du mât et Usopp qui flottait dans_ l'aquarium_, le nez pointant vers le ciel. Cette scène ne pouvait pas être réelle. Pourtant, il se sentait bigrement excité pour quelqu'un d'endormi, excité par une femme en plus. Cela faisait des années que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Il virait peut-être bi finalement, comme son imbécile de blond.

En parlant du loup, sourcil en vrille commençait lentement à bouger la tête, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à émerger. En vacillant le vert se leva avant de s'accroupir devant son amant qui se tenait la tête en grognant, écartant de lui le légume qui lui avait servi de doudou – le chou, pas la tête d'algue-.

« Bordel Marimooooooo, se plaignit le cuistot. Je te hais.

- Moi aussi je te déteste Shitty cook. Bon allez, princesse, on va se pieuter, fit-il en le redressant difficilement.

- Juste dormir ?, demanda le blond, la bouche pâteuse.

- Ne me tente pas, répliqua Zoro avec un sourire carnassier. Je suis chaud bouillant, mais je n'aimerais pas que tu aies mal au cul en plus d'avoir le cerveau en bouillie demain matin. »

Sanji n'insista pas, se laissant traîner par le vert jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. Ce dernier était vide puisque personne n'avait réussi à aller se coucher, _même en rampant_. Zoro déposa son « colis » tout habillé dans son hamac et alla chercher deux verres d'eau et deux cachets d'aspirine. Son instinct lui disait que cela ne leur ferait pas de mal… mais son instinct avait oublié que son sens de l'orientation avait déserté le jour de sa naissance et qu'il était encore plus inexistant lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Ce fut donc une demi-heure plus tard qu'il revient au point de départ.

« T'es tout blanc, nota Sanji.

- J'ai croisé Brook dans la pharmacie de Chopper_._ Il voulait qu'on soit comme tout le monde et qu'on ait _un squelette dans le placard_. Je l'ai assommé, j'étais dans le noir, il m'a trop foutu les jetons quand j'ai ouvert l'armoire à pharmacie. »

Le blond ricana doucement, avant d'être pris d'un fou-rire incontrôlable. Il était réveillé, mais n'avait visiblement toujours pas décuvé. Le bretteur lui fit rapidement boire le breuvage salvateur quand il fut calmé. Il se glissa avec le cuisinier dans les draps, se collant à lui tandis qu'il fermait les yeux.

« Tu dors avec moi maintenant ?, demanda le blond presque endormi.

- J'ai envie. Ça te gêne ?

- Non, répondit-il en se resserrant contre lui. J'ai froid.

- Avec tout ce que tu as picolé, c'est normal.

- On pourrait se réchauffer… tenta le blond, mutin.

- Dans un hamac, c'est pas pratique.

- Hum… »

Zoro se sentait bien là, allongé contre le blond. Ledit blond avait d'ailleurs les mains bien baladeuses ce soir… mais l'épéiste n'avait pas la force de lui résister. Il l'avait prévenu, tant pis pour lui s'il n'arrivait plus à marcher demain. Le vert frémit lorsque les doigts fins de son amant se glissèrent dans son pantalon, palpant son sexe d'un geste rendu sûr par l'expérience.

« Eh ben, fit Sanji en souriant contre le torse de son amant. C'est moi qui te fais tant d'effet ? »

L'épéiste songea à ce que Robin lui avait glissé à la fin de la conversation.

« Oui et non, Cook. »

Le sourcil en vrille visible du blond se fronça. Il se tint prêt à lui en coller une, cela dépendrait de la suite.

« Robin était ivre tout à l'heure… et elle a commencé à me raconter n'importe quoi.

- Du genre ?

- Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle serait partante pour une partie de jambes en l'air… avec toi, et moi. En même temps. »

Le vert guetta le geyser de sang qui n'allait pas tarder à s'échapper du nez de son amant. Mais rien, aucune réaction.

« Sanji ?, s'inquiéta l'épéiste.

- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? », répondit celui-ci d'un air neutre.

Le vert resta un moment interdit avant de réfléchir.

« J'en sais rien, bredouilla-t-il finalement. Je t'ai imaginé en train de la… pendant que je te… Bref, t'as compris. Sanji… ça m'a excité de t'imaginer prendre ton pied, même si tu le faisais aussi avec une femme. Un trou est un trou, et les bites n'ont pas d'yeux. Alors je me suis dit que … puisque t'es bi, si ça te tente… je veux bien essayer. »

Sanji sourit avant d'embrasser la paupière fermée du bretteur. Bretteur qui avait pris une légère teinte rose pendant sa tentative d'explication. Bretteur qui avait dû vachement prendre sur lui pour lui sortir ça, lui qui avait tant de mal avec les mots et qui, même s'il ne le montrait pas aux autres, était très possessif avec lui.

« Si ça vient de ma Robin d'amour, ça change tout. Je vais y réfléchir, quand j'aurai dessaoulé. Mais comprends bien une chose, ma petite algue pas fraîche…Si j'accepte, ce ne sera pas pour moi. Ce sera pour _nous_. Faire des choses cochonnes sans toi, des choses sans toi tout court aussi d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas envisageable. Fais gaffe ça se prend dans les deux sens… tu vas voir ma semelle dans ta tronche de gazon si tu tentes quelque chose sans moi !

- Tu fais peur quand t'es bourré, Ero-Cook », souffla Zoro avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Avec cette simple déclaration, le cuisinier avait balayé tous les doutes du vert. Sanji, un homme à femmes ? Assurément, mais il était _son_ homme avant tout, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et il comptait bien profiter de ce dortoir vide avec lui _la nuit entière_.

* * *

_Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour me donner votre avis ainsi que vos critiques, afin que je puisse continuer à m'améliorer :)_

_Bonne soirée !_

_minimilie_


End file.
